Hi no Shoojo
by UchihaVanx-sama
Summary: Satu satunya cerita tentang cewek api yang mampu mengambil hati si Jonin jenius yang disebut sebut sebagai Kopi Ninja no Kakashi...Yaw...KakaRey
1. Reunion

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is not mine... Tapi aku pengin banget!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note : **Nih cerita pertamaku... Sebenernya cerita ini udah aku buat sampai jauuuhhhh benget... Tapi baru segini yang bisa aku masukin... He...he... Perubahan gitu lahh... Oke...Hope u enjoy it!

**Chap 1 : Reunion**

"Selamat atas terangkatnya kamu menjadi Chuunin! Kamu adalah satu-satunya cewek & satu-satunya Genin yang menjadi Chuunin pada ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Aku benar-benar bangga Konoha punya kunoichi yang begitu berbakat,,," ucap Sandaime kepada seorang gadis berkepang dua dan hitai-ate nya yang dipakai agak…lain..

"Ahh…Hokage-sama…anda terlalu…" cewek itu merasa malu dipuji demikian. Jonin yang lainnya hanya tersenyum pelan kepadanya.

"Ya..ya…aku tau…Oh ya..dan ini misi baru untukmu!"

"Sore wa…sore wa…cepat baget??" Si cewek mengambil lembaran yang diberikan.

"Yah…karena Konoha dalam keadaan tidak begitu stabil. Jadi,kita harus sebisa mungkin menerima misi apapun," Sandaime menjelaskan.

"Misi tingkat C?"

"Hn.." Sandaime mengangguk

"Melindungi dan menjaga ANAK ORANG KAYA????????" mata cewek itu melebar.

"Ya.." jawab Sandaime santai sambil menghembuskan asap dari pipa rokoknya.

"WTH??????!!!!! Ini kan sama saja dengan misi tingkat D?? Menjaga anak kecil!"

"Hey! Aku kan sudah bilang kalo kita tidak bisa menolak misi!"

"Aku tau..aku tau...Tapi kenapa harus akuuuuuuu???"

"Haa...kamu tuh harusnya lebih bijak donk setelah menjadi Chuunin!" sahut Iruka

"Te mo..." si cewek protes.

"Apa kamu ada problem dengan itu?" Sandaime mencoba membuat suaranya seseram mungkin. Tapi itu tidak membuat si kunoichi mundur.

"Sangat banyak, ochii-san!!"

"Hey! Tutup mulutmu! Begitukah sikap seorang Chuunin??" sahut Izumo

"Aku ga peduli!"

"Haaahh..kamu lama-lama seperti Naruto ya!" Iruka mendesah.

"Hey shoojo...! Ambil misi itu atau tidak ada misi untuk hari ini!" ancam Sandaime.

"Bohong! Katanya ga bisa menolak misi! Jadinya pasti banyak sekali hari ini!" si cewek mencoba membela diri.

"Cepat sanaaaaaaaaa!!! Jangan cerewet!!!! Sebelum aku..."

"Hn???"

"Mengantarmu...kembali...ke...akademi...ninja..." kali ini benar-benar dengan suara super seram dan tatapan yang "wah'.

"I..i..iya..iya dehh! Tak perlu pake ancaman seperti itu segala khan?" si cewek langsung keluar dari Hokage Tower.

"Cih! Gila! Aku kalah deh dengan kakek tua itu! Hm..mending aku cepat-cepat selesaiin misi ini sebelum..."

"REYLIEN!!!!!!!!APA YANG MASIH KAMU LAKUKAN DI SANA???!!!??"

"Haaa..haahhh?? I..iya..iya!!" Dia langsung berlari menjauh.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Kakashi!!" Kakashi menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"Yeah..? Ada apa??"

"Watashi..watashi.."

"Un? Ah! Kamu diangkat menjadi Chuunin ya, kalo kutebak?" Cewek itu mengangguk cepat sambil memberikan senyum lebar.

"Ii…yoroshii..Reylien.."Kakashi mengusap-ngusap rambut Reylien.

"Pasti donk!..Te mo…"

"Hm? nan ta ni..?"

"Hah…misi semacam ini! Apanya yang melindungi anak orang kaya..??! Huh.."

"Kupikir itu bagus untukmu…"

"APANYA YANG BAGUS!!???" teriak Reylien

"Heh..tenang dulu donk…Yah..masih misi yang gampang kan?"

"Itulah alasan aku membencinya!"

"_**Gila…dia lama-lama makin mirip Naruto.! Dasar gadis keras kepala!"**_ batin Kakashi.

"Dan lagi…sebenarnya, aku ga suka orang-orang kaya & mereka yang punya banyak uang!" Reylien tiba-tiba mengatakannya dengan keras. Membuat kaget Kakashi.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?? Apa yang menbuat kamu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu? Apa kamu iri melihat mereka mempunyai begitu banyak uang untuk dipakai & dihamburkan?" Reylien cepat-cepat menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Iie! Karena mereka punya banyak uang, mereka jadi sombong! Mereka menghamburkannya sesuka hati seperti uang itu datangnya dari langit! Dan mereka selalu berpikir kalo uang itu bisa membeli segalanya & bisa memecahkan segala masalah..! Mereka…" Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan "pidato" nya ketika Kakashi menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kedua pundaknya.

"Tenanglah…Mungkin kamu berpikir seperti itu...Yah..tapi misi tetaplah sebuah misi..Cepat! Selesaikan sana!" Reylien melihat Kakashi sejenak . Sepertinya mencoba untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah..!" Kakashi memberinya sebuah senyuman lebar. Lalu Reylien menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Huuhh…dasar.."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Suatu tempat di Konoha..

Satu hari yang lalu…

**-FLASH BACK-**

"_Jadi..Jiraiya-sama…Anda sudah kembali ya? Sudah lama nih…Gimana kabar anda?"_

_tanya Kakashi. Jiraiya melihatnya sekilas._

"_Kakashi…Aku ada permintaan ," tanya Jiraiya tampak serius, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi._

"_Hn?Nan ta?"_

"_Biarkan aku men-"jaga" gadis kecil itu…kunoichi berbakat…Aku dengar dia telah menjadi lebih kuat…" Kakashi serasa mendapat serangan jantung._

"_Apa…maksud…anda?" tanya Kakashi pelan._

"_Otakmu cukup cerdas untuk mencerna kata-kataku…" jawab Jiraiya. Kakashi diam beberapa saat._

"_Te mo…doshiite? Kenapa anda ingin melakukan itu?" tanya Kakashi _

"_Reylien perlu untuk lebih mengetahui tentang dirinya…!" jawab Jiraiya tegas._

"_Lebih tentang dirinya?"_

"_Yeah.." Jiraiya mengangguk. "Masih banyak misteri tentang dirinya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."_

"_Apa itu" Kakashi mulai penasaran.._

"_Reylien…dia berbakat. Apa kamu tidak berpikir dia sedikit mirip dengan Itachi? Mungkin dia tidak se-berbakat Itachi,tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka mirip…"_

"_Itachi?Uchiha Itachi?" Mata Kakashi melebar. Jiraiya mengangguk._

"_Sekarang kalau anda mengatakannya…" Sekali lagi Jiraiya mengangguk. Keheningan menghinggapi keduanya, tidak ada yang bersuara._

"_Yeah, aku pun berpikir begitu…" akhirnya Kakashi memecah keheningan di antara mereka._

"_Reylien punya rambut hitam juga. Matanya ungu. Tapia pa kamu tidak menyadari, kadang-kadang jika ia memakai cakra, matanya menjadi merah? Agak seperti Sharingan…" Kakashi mulai merenungi kata-kata Jiraiya._

"_Ya..dan tidak jarang dia membakar tangannya sendiri. Saat kutanya, dia selalu bilang kalau ada api aneh yang sering keluar dari telapak tangan dan ujung jarinya."_

"_So desu. Itu garis keturunannya."_

"_Garis keturunan?"tanya Kakashi tidak sabar_

"_Kamu harusnya sudah tau kalo Reylien adalah bagian dari klan yang bernama "Hi"." Kakashi mengangguk_

"_Ah…Klan tersohor itu ketika Konoha di bawah pimpinan Nidaime. Namanya adalah Hisenka Reylien.Hisenka berarti "api peperangan". Aku juga dengar bahwa tidak lagi banyak dari mereka yang masih hidup sejak Kyuubi menyerang Konoha. Reylien adalah bayi yang baru lahir yang aku selamatkan waktu itu di markas Hi yang terbakar. Aku masih ingat benar saat itu."_

"_Itu benar! Klan hi adalah klan pengguna elemen api terkuat di Konoha, mungkin di dunia.. Lebih kuat dari Uchiha.Mereka menggunakan banyak jurus elemen api. Seperti Goukakyuu dan Housenka.Sebenarnya kedua jurus itu dikembangkan oleh Hiseika Arashi dan sepupunya ,Hifunka Tamaki,kedua penemu klan Hi .Pernah juga terjadi perang antara Hi dan Uchiha . Berseteru antara siapa klan pengguna elemen api yang terkuat . Dasar orang-orang kolot .Satu lagi kemampuan mereka .Mereka bisa mengeluarkan api dari seluruh bagian tubuh mereka dan mereka tidak perlu khawatir bertarung melawan elemen air. Karena..."_

"_...mereka bisa mengeluarkan seluruh minyak yang ada di tubuh mereka dan menjadikannya perisai untuk melawan elemen air. Minyak tidak bisa bersatu dengan air. Dengan minyak tersebut, mereka bahkan bisa mengeringkan air. Dengan..yah...salah satu jurus mereka. Jadi itu sangatlah kuat," ucap Kakashi. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_So desu…karena alasan-alasan itulah aku ingin men-"jaga" Reylien..."_

"_Kenapa…???"_

"_Tenanglah...Aku tau kamu sudah menjaganya sejak bayi. Tapi, kamu tidak tau banyak tentang masa lalunya. Jadi,aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentangnya…"_

"_So ka…" Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, kelihatan sedih._

"_Dengar Kakashi...Reylien bukan lagi Genin yang perlu kamu awasi .Dia sudah berkembang. Jadi, aku rasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberitaukan semuanya tentang masa lalunya kepada Reylien... Jadi dia bisa mengontrol dan mengenal dirinya lebih baik ,menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih berbakat dari dia yang sekarang. Aku tau kalau dia benar-benar menjadi seperti itu, akan ada konsekuensinya…"_

"_Apa itu??" tanya Kakashi tidak sabar._

"_Akatsuki…"_

"_Akatsuki..? Organisasi kriminal itu?"_

"_Yeah…kamu harusnya sudah pernah dengar tentang mereka..."_

"_Ya...te mo…apa urusan mereka dengan Rey?"_

"_Akatsuki selalu mencari-cari shinobi yang kuat, berbakat, dan spesial. Itachi, contohnya. Mereka mungkin akan tertarik dengan Rey kalau dia benar-benar manjadi...yah..seperti yang sudah kukatakan..."_

"_Jadi...itu artinya…" Kakashi menyentuh dagunya dengan satu jarinya. Jiraiya mengangguk._

"_Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akatsuki memiliki Rey! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengikuti organisasi semacam itu!!" Kakashi tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara keras...membuat kaget Jiraiya._

"_Tapi...apakah kamu tidak apa-apa melihat Rey tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengetahuinya dari sumber yang salah . Dia akan membenci dirinya karena tak tau apa-apa tentang masa lalunya dan karena itulah dia tidak mencoba untuk membangkitkan kembali klannya. Kamu tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia akan merasa bersalah akan dirinya dan dia pasti frustasi." Jiraiya mengatakan dengan suara dingin. Kakashi diam untuk beberapa saat..._

"_Te mo.." dia akhirnya angkat suara_

"_Aku tau...Setiap perbuatan akan menghasilkan akibat,baik ataupun buruk. Tapi bila kamu benar-benar seorang shinobi sejati, hadapilah dengan bijak!!" Jiraiya sudah membuat mulut Kakashi terkatup. Kakashi memikirkan kata-kata Jiraiya._

"_Pikirkan baik-baik! Berikan jawabannya besok! Lalu,aku akan membawanya pergi pada malam hari." Jiraiya langsung lenyap dari hadapan Kakashi. Meninggalkannya sendirian._

"**_Dia mungkin benar. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghadapinya dengan bijak? Rey bukan lagi anak kecil..."_**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

TBC

AN: Sori ya kalo kurang panjang... Masih awal-awal sih... Ide belum terlalu ngalir deras... Hehe :p... Jangan lupa REVIEW yaph!!!! Arigatooooooooooooo


	2. Nagareboshi ya Ni

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer : **If only I have Naruto...pasti aku bakal pacaran seharian ma Itachi-san yang my boyfriend...Trus...Jiwit-jiwitan ma Jiraiya-sama yang...mm...I think he's cool,,,Trus2...Konan bakal jadi kakak cewekku yang modis...Dan Pein sebagai kakak cowokku...Then...yang pasti aku akan jadi anggota Akatsuki dengan anggota lain yang gila-gila...Trus...Ahhh! Enough deh! Mengkhayal aja...

**Author's Note: **Weeh...bagus deeehhhh...Chapter 2 nih ideku ngalir terus...!!! Sip sip! Enjoy aja ya!

**Chap 2: ****Nagareboshi ya Ni**

"Ah...leganya misi menyebalkan itu akhirnya selesai...Dasar..." Reylien berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Tok...tok... Tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya diketuk.

"Siapa sih?" Ia segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Sebuah sosok tinggi berambut perak jabrik menyapanya di depan pintu.

"Hai..." sapanya dengan suara lembut.

"Kakashi? Ada apa?"

"Ga papa sih...Kangen aja...Hehe..." jawab Kakashi dengan suara canda.

"Dasar...Ayo masuk..."

"Oh ya...Kamu udah makan belum? Kebetulan aku belum masak juga. Keluar yuk!" ajak Reylien.

"Jangan Rey...Biar aku aja yang buat makan malamnya ! Itung-itung sebagai perayaan terangkatnya kamu menjadi Chuunin!" Kakashi tersenyum.

"Hah??? Serius nih? Sejak kapan kamu bisa masak?'" ucap Reylien dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Hoohh...Jangan remehkan aku ya! Kalo aku gak bisa masak bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Tenang aja...Malam ini aku masakkan hidangan spesial deh!" ucap Kakashi yakin. Reylien hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya. Kakashi langsung bersiap-siap di dapur dan memulai aksinya. Setelah satengah jam...

"Naahh...sudah! Ayo makan selagi hangat!" Kakashi membawa dua piring ke atas meja makan. Reylien mematung di tempat dan memandangi piring tersebut.

"Oi! Ayo duduk! " ajak Kakashi.

"Ka...Kakashi...Paan sih itu?"

"Hidangan spesial...Tempura saus Yakiniku..."

"Hhh...Ha..Hah???" mulut Reylien menganga. Masalahnya, yang dilihat tuh adalah 2 potong tempura yang warnanya hitam pekat. Lalu...ada "aksesoris" nya deh...

"Aman nih?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Aduh cerewet nih! Cepat deh makan! Kalo nanti dingin tambah ga aman!" protes Kakashi. Reylien pun dengan berat hati menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan piring itu. Ia mengambil sumpit lalu mulai memakannya sesuap. Glek! Potongan itu masuk ke mulutnya, melewati kerongkongannya ...dan akhirnya mendarat di usus untuk dicerna.

"Gimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn..." hanya itu jawaban yang diberi Reylien. Lalu ia mulai memakannya lagi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Baginya itu sudah cukup. Ia mengartikannya sebagai:

"Enak banget! Terima kasih ya! Aku gak pernah merasakan makanan yang segitu enaknya! Kamu emang koki paling keren!" (AN : Oi..oi! Itu cuman anggapan Kakashi loohhh!! Tapi yang pasti Kakashi benar soal Reylien menikmati makanan buatannya itu). Selesai makan, Reylien langsung mengelap mulutnya.

"Huff...Arigato gozaimasu...Enak banget!" ucap Reylien tersenyum.

"_**Meski wujudnya penuh keragu-raguan..."**_ batinnya.

"Yah...baguslah..."

"Bosan nih di rumah! Kita keluar yuk!" ajak Reylien.

"Yuk! Aku tau tempat yang asyik!" . Kakashi menarik tangan Reylien keluar dari apartemennya.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Waaawwwwwwwwhhhh!!!!!! Ini kereeeeeeeennnnnnn!!!!" seru Reylien. Kakashi yang di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum sambil memandang langit malam yang berkelap-kelip bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Sesekali ia menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya akibat tertiup angin malam.

"Hee! Aku suka banget tempat ini!!! Kok kamu bisa tau?" Reylien menunjuk hamparan luas padang rumput yang terbentang di depannya. Beberapa kunang-kunang asyik berseliweran di sana. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit bagaikan atapnya. (AN: Aduuh...ngomong paan sih?). Benar-benar tempat yang romantis...

"Yaah... Hebat kan? Aku kan juga bekas ANBU... Dulu kalo selesai menuntaskan satu misi, kami kelompok ANBU pimpinanku pasti akan beristirahat dulu di sini. Pada siang hari, tempat ini juga sering jadi tempat latihanku..." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. Reylien hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya senang. Ia segera menarik Kakashi untuk duduk di atas hamparan rumput yang lembut itu. Mereka mendongakkan kepala ke atas langit. Kakashi lebih memilih berbaring. Tiba-tiba selintas cahaya menarik perhatian Reylien.

"Yosu! Yosu! Nagareboshi desu!! (Liat! Liat deh! Ada bintang jatuh!) " serunya penuh semangat sambil menunjuk bintang jatuh yang terus melintas di atasnya. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Reylien. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Iya ya! Cepat make a wish deh!" ujarnya. Reylien mengangguk. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Sejenak kemudian, ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Kamu minta apa aja?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Mau tau aja! Nanti jadinya ga terkabul deh!" Kakashi yang mendengar hanya tersenyum.

"Benar juga...Emang di sini tempat yang paling tepat buat liat bintang jatuh. Udah pasti keliatan deh! Aku dulu saat misi ANBU juga sering ke sini kalo malam cuman buat liat bintang jatuh..."

"O ya?" Reylien memiringkan kepalanya. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Minta apa aja?" tanya Reylien cepat. Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang Reylien yang mulai kelelahan di sampingnya. Kemudian ia kembali memandang langit.

"Aku minta...supaya...aku bisa terus bersama orang yang kusayangi selamanya...Tanpa harus berpisah dengannya...Kamu tau...berat rasanya kalo harus ditinggal orang yang kamu sayangi dalam waktu lama. Meski kesannya kamu seperti terlalu protektif. Tapi kalo kamu punya seorang yang kamu sayangi, kamu akan mengerti. Naaah Apa kamu punya, Rey?". Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rey?" Kakashi mengulang pertanyaannya sebelum ia sadar bahwa bahu kanannya menjadi agak berat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping kanan. Reylien tertidur pulas di bahunya. Kakashi hanya mendesah pelan. Sepertinya agak jengkel karena omongan panjangnya sia-sia. Tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum. Ia menyingkirkan sebagian rambut Reylien yang menutupi dahinya. Lalu, ia menggendongnya di pundak untuk membawanya pulang. (AN: Yeah...! What a sweet moment!!!!!)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sesampainya di rumah Reylien...

Kakashi menguraikan rambut Reylien yang dikepang dua setelah ia membaringkannya di ranjang Reylien dan melepas hitai-ate nya... (AN:oi..oi! jangan berpikiran ini tindakan asusila ya! Kakashi masih berpikiran sehat looohh!) . Ia menyelimuti kunoichi berbakat yang dijaganya sejak masih bayi. Sekali lagi, Kakashi menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Reylien yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oyasumi nasai...Rey... (selamat malam, Rey)..." (AN: mana adegan ciumannya? mana? mana?)

Kakashi melirik jam yang terpasang pada dinding kamar Rey. Kedua jarumnya menunjuk angka 12. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Sebentar lagi... Ia pasti datang..."

Tok...tok...

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kepala muncul dari baliknya,

"Apa sekarang aku bisa membawanya, Kakashi?" Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Memandang Reylien yang tertidur pulas. Lalu kembali memandang orang itu. Akhirnya ia mengangguk berat.

"Bagus...mungkin akan makan waktu lama...Tapi, aku yakin kamu pasti puas dengan hasilnya nanti, Kakashi..." Orang misterius itu langsung menggendong Reylien di pundaknya dan hilang di balik pintu. Kakashi hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah pintu. Ia berjalan keluar rumah Reylien dengan langkah gontai.

"_**Yaah...semoga saja!"**_ batinnya.

TBC

AN: Aduuh...Rasanya kok tambah pendek ya? Tapi cukup sweet kan? Heheh..! Yawh... KakaRey...! Gomen...gomen... Aku janji deh chap selanjutnya lebih panjangan...Eh ralat daahh,,, Bukan janji...tapi usahain...Ok? Oke? Sekali lagi...Gomenasai, minna! Jangan lupa REVIEW ya?????!!!!!!


End file.
